


Heartbeats

by musguita



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabe que es un ritmo que le acompañará el resto de su existencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

** To call for hands of above to lean on. **

Es la tercera vez en una semana que ven El Retorno del Jedi. Es una de las películas favoritas de Seth. Edward prefiere El Imperio Contraataca pero no hay modo de que su amigo ceda en ese aspecto. Le ha contado que con diez años se disfrazó de Luke Skywalker. La imagen de Seth con una peluca rubia y su piel morena le ha hecho sonreír. No hay ninguna anécdota o historia que pueda contarle que no sea curiosa y tierna. 

Justo cuando Luke le confiesa a Leia que son hermanos Seth se queda dormido. Es un alivio que no ronque demasiado. 

En su cabeza una imagen toma forma. Hay un lobo de pelaje arenoso que corre por un bosque oscuro y húmedo. Tiene la extraña sensación de estar ahí. Como si pudiese oler la hierba y la tierra mojada y el jadeo de un animal salvaje acechando. Al fondo un hombre corre y tropieza con una rama. Entonces el lobo se le echa encima y le muerde el cuello. Nota un palpitar agudo en el pecho y luego nada.

Edward apoya la palma de la mano izquierda en el pecho de Seth. Es como si aporrease su piel. Un montón de lobos queriendo salirle del pecho. Cosas que se gritan dentro del alma y que nadie puede escuchar. Ni siquiera él.

Con la derecha le sujeta de la mano. Aprieta lo suficiente para no romperle ningún hueso. Lo suficiente para que suene a un “estoy aquí” aunque no se atreva a decirlo.  
  


** The start a simple touch. **

Se pregunta qué se siente al estar imprimado. Si se parecerá a estar enamorado o será completamente diferente. O si es el modo de encontrar a tu alma gemela. A veces saberlo no es suficiente. A veces sentir que es amor nunca parece suficiente.

Le gustaría poder ir a La Push todas las noches y saber qué es lo que sueña. Es una suerte que nadie pueda ver lo que la mayoría del tiempo se sucede en su mente. Seth matando a su padre. A veces hasta puede sentir la memoria de su corazón en la palma de su mano izquierda. Y no sabe cuál de las dos cosas querría mantener consigo mismo para siempre.

Seth se levanta del sofá y anuncia que es hora de irse a casa antes de que su madre llame preguntando por él. Edward le acompaña hasta la puerta principal. Charlan sobre cosas banales que cree que recordará durante más tiempo del que debería.

\- Hasta mañana –se despide Seth.

Edward extiende la mano y le da un apretón amistoso que Seth responde con más fuerza de la necesaria. De vez en cuando le gusta demostrar que no es un debilucho.

Cuando se aleja corriendo Edward nota un cosquilleo en la palma derecha. Sabe que es un ritmo que le acompañará el resto de su existencia.  
  


** Sharing different heartbeats. **   
  
\- ¿Cómo es eso de no sentir nada ahí? –pregunta con curiosidad.

Se toca justo ahí con los dedos. Edward mira el punto exacto donde el corazón le late.

\- Procuro no pensar en ello.

\- Pero vosotros os enamoráis, ¿no? Se supone que para eso tiene que haber corazón o alma. 

Seth es tan optimista que a veces le deja sin palabras. Es la única persona que provoca ese efecto en él. Lo mejor de todo es que ignora por completo que tiene ese poder. 

De pronto pone la mano sobre su pecho y la otra la presiona contra el de Edward. 

-No hay nada… Aunque está muy frío –añade con una sonrisa ladeada.

Le coge de las manos y le obliga a comparar el latido joven de su corazón con la inexistencia del suyo. Le sujeta de las muñecas y le mira expectante. Es mucho más ligero y suave que la última vez que lo sintió. Una melodía que podría sonar en su piano.

\- Me das envidia –comenta Edward con ironía.

\- Te lo presto cuando quieras.

Es un cobarde y puede que se arrepienta de un montón de cosas en su vida pero jamás del modo en que lo hace ahora. Le gustaría poder decir que hace tiempo que lo comparten.

  


** Fin.**


End file.
